<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Singing Witcher by MockingSpock</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23479099">The Singing Witcher</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MockingSpock/pseuds/MockingSpock'>MockingSpock</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Feral Jaskier | Dandelion, Human Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Swearing, Witcher Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:42:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23479099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MockingSpock/pseuds/MockingSpock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Geralt wakes up human and Jaskier wakes up a Witcher. Both of them are displeased with this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>170</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Singing Witcher</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've only watched the show and I've just started the books and games so I'm trying. </p><p>I've been reading so many good Witcher fanfics recently so I wanted to throw something in as well so I hope it's decent enough.</p><p>(Edit: I switched the work title and chapter one’s title because I feel it works better that way)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaskier hadn’t meant to insult a mage-in-hiding. He saved up all his magic-related insults for Yennefer after all. No, he just thought the woman deserved to know that her current outfit could have been improved upon. He also didn’t know that the woman was currently going through a lot according to Geralt and that his timing couldn’t have been any worse. What Geralt didn’t say was what he also did to piss off the crazily powerful lady. Because he had to do something to suffer her wrath alongside Jaskier. The only thing Geralt did bother to share was that her name was Patrice and that she was excellent at hiding from people. Those words were the last thing Jaskier wanted to hear as it was apparently required for them to find her to turn them back. The only person less amused by the situation was Geralt himself. After all, It wasn’t everyday that a Witcher wakes up human with many of his senses torn from him. Jaskier imagined it must have been a lot like waking up deaf, but he wasn’t faring too well either. Jaskier felt like he woke up with everything screaming at him at once. Becoming a Witcher is never something Jaskier prepared for and he certainly didn’t know how the hell he was supposed to explain his new look to his fans.</p><p>Geralt’s look was drastically different as well. His white hair became black and his eyes bright blue. There was also now a sense of fragility that certainly wasn’t there before. While according to the mirror in their inn room - Jaskier had his pale hair and golden eyes. Never before had he looked in the mirror and saw something unfamiliar but the truth was in front of him, undeniable and shocking. He was a Witcher. A Witcher that didn’t know the first thing about being one.</p><p>Sure, there were bits and pieces Jaskier learned from watching Geralt over the years. He knew there was a drink that made his eyes all black when he had to go fight particularly scary creatures. Witchers were also incredibly strong. That was something Jaskier relearned immediately when he accidentally ripped his shirt. What Jaskier didn’t know was how loud all his senses were nor how painful. He was torn between covering his ears and covering his nose to stop the overflow of noises and smells. He had no idea how Geralt did it all these years.</p><p>It now made sense in retrospect. Geralt’s impeccable ability to know anything about anything just by sniffing weirdly at it. The odd head turn his Witcher would make as if listening to someone whispering even though Jaskier couldn’t hear a damned thing. Except Geralt seemed like he had a handle on it while Jaskier found the extra senses overwhelming.</p><p>So naturally, when Jaskier woke up he had screamed - loudly. It wasn’t that it was excruciating but it felt frightening and wrong. Geralt, the poor bastard, didn’t even know there was anything different with himself at first because he was so concerned for Jaskier.</p><p>That is until Jaskier stopped screaming and pointed at Geralt wordlessly and in shock.</p><p>The moments after that blurred together of colorful swears by Geralt and accusations thrown from both men over whose fault it was. Eventually the two of them stopped panicking and Geralt seemed to have put things together by remembering the mage they angered the night before. It was becoming clear the plan was for them to find her by how Geralt was going over the information with him. “Oh and the mage is just going to be waiting for us to find her is she? The mage you claimed has the exceptional ability to hide? You remember, the one who made us like this in the first place! That’s the mage we need to find again to reverse the spell?” Alright, maybe Jaskier wasn’t done panicking.</p><p>“Do you have a better idea?” Geralt tried to grunt out, the voice all wrong for it. It was no longer naturally threatening.</p><p>“If I had one it would definitely be better than yours. Not that I don’t appreciate you trying Geralt, but if we made her so angry in the first place that she decided to curse us with whatever this is - then why the fuck would she change us back?”</p><p>Geralt actually seemed to pause at Jaskier’s words. All in all, that was a bad sign. Jaskier wanted Geralt to tell him he was wrong - he definitely didn’t want to be right in a situation where being right gains him nothing but makes him lose everything.</p><p>“We- we’ll find a way to make her.” Jaskier swallowed. “… Right, Geralt?”</p><p>Geralt looked at Jaskier.</p><p>“You mean I will. You’re not exactly a helpful companion.”</p><p>Jaskier gasped. Of all the nerve - how could Geralt say that! Jaskier helped him all the time. He cleared up his name by making a glorious song. He even helped him take baths which seemed like something Geralt didn’t do much of when he was without company.“I’m sorry. Who made you famous again?”</p><p>“I did.”</p><p>“Well I-“ it technically wasn’t wrong. Jaskier mulled it over. “Yes I guess you were a big part of it but I helped tremendously.”</p><p>“We’re going to Patrice. There’s no other way.”</p><p>And gods did he say that like a man who knew there was another way but didn’t want to share it with Jaskier. Unfortunately for Geralt, Jaskier wasn’t stupid and knew to whom he wasn’t referring to.</p><p>Geralt turned away from him and prepared his supplies for departure.</p><p>“What about Yennefer?”</p><p>Geralt stilled.</p><p>“She wouldn’t want to see me.” Just like that, the discussion was closed.</p><hr/><p>After the two of them dressed, Jaskier realized it was going to be difficult leaving the inn without making an impression. People knew Geralt of Rivia and Jaskier the Bard roomed for the night, so it would be difficult to explain why Geralt the Human and Jaskier the Witcher were checking out. This led to Geralt’s genius plan which was to cover their faces as much as possible. Thankfully they had a cloak. This was helpful to exactly one and unhelpful to the other. Geralt insisted it be Jaskier who wore it as the new hair and eyes stood out- while Geralt could try to blend in with the crowd. Throwing the old cloak on, Jaskier immediately sniffed and grimaced.</p><p>“How old is this and have you ever washed it?”</p><p>Geralt closed the hood around Jaskier’s face. “Don’t talk. Don’t say a damned thing. Just walk until you get far enough away from people. Roach and I will be following you.” Geralt ordered, forcing Jaskier to look him in the eye with his free hand.</p><p>“And why can’t you walk with me?” Jaskier tried to whine but growled out instead.</p><p>“In this town we are more recognizable together - thanks to you and your bloody song. We have to go to the woods separately.”</p><p>Jaskier yanked back from Geralt. “It’s not the song’s fault.” He snapped.</p><p>“Go. I’ll be right behind you.” And then Geralt gave Jaskier an unceremonial push towards the doorway.</p><p>Jaskier felt sick.</p><p>Suddenly making his way through people felt like an attack to his senses. He never used to notice how noisy people could be - <em> and why are there so many of them?! </em> And the smells, the ungodly smells, made Jaskier wonder if people were even using the baths offered in the building. Everything made him want to run back upstairs and hide under the covers in an attempt to escape from it all.</p><p>“Witcher!”</p><p>Fuck, Geralt’s cloak <em> is </em> old and apparently very recognizable. Jaskier’s speed picked up as he pushed the door open and exited the inn.</p><p>“Witcher wait!” An elderly man’s voice shouted at him. The man reeked of something Jaskier didn’t know. It was tangy and rotten all at once.</p><p>“It’s my granddaughter. She’s ill. Please I just need you to get medicine for me. I’ll pay anything.”</p><p>Would she die? How ill? It was also impossible to ignore the sharp pain that rose in the man’s voice when he spoke.</p><p>Fuck. Oh fuck.</p><p>Without turning around, Jaskier asked in his best Geralt impression. “What is it that she needs?”</p><p>“Medicine for the green measles. They haven’t any here.”</p><p>“And your name?”</p><p>Jaskier could hear his heart rate change, was that hope? Hope that Jaskier was taking the job? There was no way he could say no now. “Ben.” <em> Ben </em>. Ben always sounded like a nice name. He seemed like a nice man in general.</p><p>Normally in a situation where Jaskier was given a job, ones that involved singing and less witchering, he would ask for as much information as possible. He never liked to assume things and liked to do things right. But right now he was so terrified of the man seeing his face, and so panicked over the noises around him, that the man’s name and the knowledge of the sickness would have to do. Otherwise Jaskier might just start screaming.</p><p>And with that, Jaskier quickly walked away from Ben knowing Geralt was going to be angry.</p><hr/><p>Geralt was angry. Jaskier was immediately grabbed by the collar of his shirt upon entering the woods.</p><p>“What the hell did I say?” Geralt asked.</p><p>”I believe you told me not to talk.” Jaskier replied, remembering the words very well because he was halfway offended by them.</p><p>Geralt leaned forward and bared his teeth in anger.</p><p>The entire expression seemed a bit ridiculous with his new look but Jaskier knew better than to say that.  </p><p>”Then why did I see you doing that very thing?”</p><p>”Ahh well-” Jaskier started. “Ben’s granddaughter is very sick, you see. She has the green measles. Seems to be a bad case of it too, poor thing.”</p><p>“Who the fuck is Ben?”</p><p>“And he was asking for me to get him some medicine. I’d hate for that little girl to die. I mean I don’t personally know her but I have a great imagination and my idea of her seems rather adorable.”</p><p>Geralt let go of Jaskier with a loud groan and turned away from him.</p><p>Jaskier waited a few moments before speaking again. “He seemed scared. I think I could smell it on him.” He muttered quietly, hoping Geralt managed to hear him without his enhanced hearing.</p><p>Geralt wiped his hand down his face and sighed.</p><p>“It's a short trip. If you don’t cause me any more of a headache it’ll take about a day.”</p><p>“Really?” Jaskier asked, voice raising happily.</p><p>Geralt glanced over at him.</p><p>“You are not a character in one of your songs. Do not take any more jobs after this. This life isn’t for you.” Geralt warned. After the order he mounted Roach and rode on ahead not bothering to look back to see if the bard was following.</p><p>Jaskier smiled and had a skip to his step as he followed. The excitement of the job, as mundane as it was, filled him with so much excitement he momentarily forgot about the intensity of his senses.</p><p>“Shouldn’t the Witcher be the one riding Roach?” Jaskier asked.</p><p>“Nice try.” Geralt said, not being able to hide the fondness in his voice without his usual witchery gruffness. Jaskier’s smile grew.<br/><br/></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!!! Kudos and comments are always appreciated :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>